CELOS
by Ryo black devil
Summary: celos estúpidos llevan a situaciones estúpidas ,   pues es lo que pasa.     Ryoma es muy celoso y Sakuno tambien.    pequeños one-shorts
1. Chapter 1

**Celos**

**Celos estúpidos**

Estaba celoso, si Ryoma Echizen estaba celoso.

Como podía ella disfrutar de sus caricias, y encima ser feliz, y al final tener la osadía de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada eso. Eso era serle infiel a su novio. Y cada vez que la veía, esta igual, disfrutando del sabor de eso, posando sus bonitos labios en esa cosa

Echaba fuego por todas partes, ¡como podía fijarse en eso!

Vale, puede que el no le diera la atención suficiente y por eso disfrutaba de aquello. Pero eso no le daba la libertad de engañarlo, a el ¡Ryoma Echizen! Que vera el mejor en todos los aspectos.

Vale, estaba decidido, a partir de ahora haría el esfuerzo de mirarla más, tocarla más, etc... y así nunca volvería a tener que ver como ella ponía esa cara al estar con eso y justo después de su entrenamiento de tenis cuando venia a verlo.

Si, puede que suene estúpido pero el estaba celoso del agua.

Como no estarlo, cada día se duchaba y este se deslizaba por las deliciosas curvas de Ryusaki, también después de cada entrenamiento bebía agua y ponía esa cara, que significaba que estaba feliz, no podía estar con las novias de otros y menos con Ryusaki, SU Ryusaki .

espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos**

**Celos sin importancia **

Aunque no lo pareciera Sakuno tambien era celosa, pero a diferencia de Ryoma ella no lo demostraba

Todos a su alrededor eran mejores que ella, en fisico, en inteligencia, en todo. Sinceramente Sakuno habeces se preguntaba si no seria mejor que Ryoma fuera gay, asi no tendría que sentirse mal. Aunque claro no podría ser su novia.

Todos y todas eran mucho mejor que ella, aveces se deprimia tanto por una tonteria. El problema tambien radicaba que asta ese macho que vivía en casa de Ryoma era mejor que ella, era masculino, era suave, era inteliginte, era guapo, etc...

pero lo peor es que ella tambien lo amaba, cada vez que iba a su casa, lo acariciaba, le prestaba la máxima atención y se sentía bien

Si aunque pueda sonar estupido ella estaba celosa de un gato, llamado Karupin. El gato más hermoso del mundo, ojos azul azules, pelaje marrón y blanco y un parecido a su amo increíble.

La única diferencia que había entre Ryoma y Karupin era que el felino le prestaba muchísima más atención.

claro que lo único que sakuno no sabia era que Ryoma tambien estaba celoso de su gato

lo acusaba de traidor, y no cualquier traidor sino el que hacia lo que le venia cuando le convenia, como no estarlo cuando su gato llamaba toda la atención de la pelirroja cuando estaban los tres _solos . _El no quería que unicamente su gato estuviera complacido, el quería ser el ÚNICO complacido. Para su buen gusto Sakuno acababa sucumbiendo a sus encantos y terminaba teniendo toda su atención.

Asi que aunque los dos estaban celosos de Karupin, los dos lo amaban y lo adoraban. Eso si, cuando Sakuno se iba el pobre gato tenia que sufrir las venganzas de su amo


	3. Chapter 3

**Celos**

**Celos de verano**

Como odiaba el verano, el sol abrazador, las chicas semidesnudas enseñándolo todo, sus sempais inaguantables , etc… podía hacer la biblia si se lo pedian

Aunque por otra parte ver chicas semidesnudas o con tanta poca ropa que no hacia falta fantasear tenía su parte positiba, podía ver a Sakuno en bikini o en shorts, eso si que hacía que el verano valiera la pena, el problema en este caso eran los sempais como Syusuke que no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos sádicos que abría para molestarlo solamente a él... Eso si que lo sacaba de quicio

La miraban más de la cuenta y eso comenzaba a cabrearlo de sobremanera, pero él no quería ser tan miserable por el hecho de que una mujer pudiera con él y que los celos se lo comíeran vivo. Asi que cuando podía y nadie lo miraba, se llevaba a Sakuno muy lejos para que solamente el pudiera disfrutar de la vista .

Otro de los problemas del verano era la playa. Ese lugar plagado de gente y con esos seres con hormonas que podrían ser llamados seres humanos.

Cuando por casualidad él aceptaba ir a ese nefasto lugar, a ella no paraban de abordarla con cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido, pero claro ella era tan inocente que ni cuenta se daba, encima tambien tenia que soportar el genero femenino corriendole detrás.

Pero claro a ella le encantaba la playa así que tampoco podía negarse. Eso si cuando fueran mayores tenerían una piscina para ellos solos

Lo de la muchedumbre era un problema insignificante al lado de los otros, como por ejemplo la arena, esa si que era molesta. Se le metía por todos los lados y era molesto, aparte se rascaba y despues esa zona se irritaba. A su novia tambien le pasaba, se le metía por debajo del bañador, por partes que ni siquiera el había logrado tocar y eso le gustaba, no peor, lo odiaba. Se le ponía entre los senos, entre su sexo... ¡ya no aguantaba más! eso era intolerable. Quien lo mandaba a que se pusiera en el cuerpo de los demás.

Tambien odiaba el mar, por tres simples motivos : la primera era que el agua acariciaba la dulce y suave piel de SU pelirroja, la segunda que la veía sonreír muy felizmente cuando se metía dentro y la tercera que la dulce piel se convertía en salada y el prefería el dulce

La crema solar era dolorosamente complaciente, ver toda la piel blanca de Sakuno, verla mientras se pasaba ese liquido y se frotaba dulcemente la piel, o todavía peor cuando se lo pedía a él de hacelo, eso si que era doloroso, MUY doloroso. Lo único que no le gustaba de todo eso, era que no era el único en mirar y en disfrutar...

Además sus hormonas en la playa con la chica que le gustaba delente de él, no era muy sano para su mente, su antigua inocente mente, que habían manipulado sus queridisimos sempais, ellos y sus charlas... ¡Al demonio! joder, esto era demasiado hasta para él.

Cuantos problemas traía el verano, seria mejor que simplemente fuera invierno, durante todo el año.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
